


the mysterious case of the missing jacket

by seijhoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Inarizaki! Yachi, osayachi high school sweethearts canon, osayachi week day 4, the Miya twins are fighting but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: “Gimme back my jacket, ‘Tsumu.”“For like, the millionth time, I told ya I don’t have it!”Bickering between the Miya twins was nothing new for the Inarizaki volleyball team, in fact, it would have been odd if they didn’t hear the familiar pair of voices fighting about something. Frankly, it was tiring.(otherwise known as other than Kita, Yachi is the peacemaker between the twins)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	the mysterious case of the missing jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of made this a combination of day one (lost item), and day four (Inarizaki! Yachi), it's a little short, but I'm also trying to write day five and for semishira week, but I hope this will do!

“Gimme back my jacket, ‘Tsumu.”

“For like, the millionth time, I told ya I don’t have it!”

Bickering between the Miya twins was nothing new for the Inarizaki volleyball team, in fact, it would have been odd if they didn’t hear the familiar pair of voices fighting about something. Frankly, it was tiring.

“Anyone know what they’re fighting about this time?” Suna drawled, watching the twins argue by the wall. 

“Apparently Osamu’s jacket went missing, and he thinks Atsumu took it. Atsumu says he didn't, but Osamu doesn’t believe him.” Aran filled in helpfully, a nod of understanding rippling through the rest of the team.

“Where’s Kita-san? He could settle this.” Suna looked around, unable to spot their ever so helpful captain, who was usually able to keep the twins in check.

“Staffroom.”

“Ah.” In that case, they were fucked.

“Oh no, what are they fighting about this time?” A female voice piped up from the side, causing everyone to look, and start to laugh.

Yachi Hitoka was their beloved first-year manager, having somehow been able to be coaxed into joining by none other than the Miya twins, who said she was known to be reliable and would be a good addition to their team. They didn’t have a manager, so she was accepted into the position right away. It was also cute to watch Osamu and Yachi flirt helplessly with each other, eventually getting together later on in the season. She was a good manager, the whole team loved her, and probably one of the only other people other than Kita that could calm the twins. Or, at least Osamu.

The reason that they were laughing though? Their dear manager had a certain twin’s jacket draped over her shoulders, practically drowning in it from how big it was on her. It seemed like the case of the missing jacket had been solved.

Aran composed himself and just smiled, shaking his head. “Who knows, but I think it’d be best if you went over there.”

Yachi smiled and nodded, the rest of the team watching as she trotted over to her boyfriend and his brother, causing the both of them to stop yelling at each other abruptly. Atsumu smirked at his brother, saying something inaudible while Osamu just stared down at Yachi, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks. He promptly shoved his twin and walked away from him and a confused Yachi, the blush spreading to the rest of his face.

“Did I miss another argument?” Kita hummed, going to stand next to Aran.

Aran laughed, “Yes, but the crisis was averted.”

He nodded, “Hitoka?”

“Hitoka.”

And all was right again… At least until the twins found something else to fight about.


End file.
